


KOxSS Stories

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about the Knock Out x Starscream pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Experience

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles and mini-fics about KOxSS already posted on my Tumblr blogs. Can be read separately. The Knock Out and Starscream in those stories are in a relationship, hence why some/most of the stories tend to be fluffy.

** COSTUMES  **

**ZOMBIES/VAMPIRES**

"Hm, how about something classic? Zombies or vampires for example?" Knock Out suggested while he was browsing images on said creatures on his datapad.

Next thing he knew, Starscream’s face was only inches from his and the seeker was hissing angrily, slowly backing him against a wall.

"You dress up in anything that even remotely reminds me of a Terrorcon and you are permanently banned from my berth! Am I clear, dear Knock Out?!?"

"Crystal." Knock Out scratched zombies and vampires from his list of possible costumes. "Though you’d look hot with fangs.~"

"OUT!"

 

***

**DOCTOR/NURSE**

"How is this stupid skirt supposed to stay in place? It rides up with every tiny step I make! Flawed idiotic human design!" Starscream tugged on the white cheap and sexualized imitation of a human nurse uniform and cursed the costume over and over again.

"I think you look gorgeous in it~" Knock Out purred while putting his finishing touch on his own doctor costume which was also a cheap imitation. The fake medical headphones were completely lost on their specie and the weird shiny thing on Knock Out’s helm looked even more ridiculous.

But Starscream had to admit the white coat was semi-okayish. Sort of. And it looked even better when Knock Out moved. 

The medic crowded Starscream’s personal space and hooked a claw under the skirt, riding it higher on the seeker’s legs. Starscream, in turn, tugged the skirt down. They both kept pushing and tugging until the poor cloth tore apart. Knock Out smirked in triumph while Starscream only rolled his optics. The red mech caressed the seeker’s inner thighs and pushed them apart slowly.

"Doctor says open wide~"

***

 

**WOLFMAN**

"What are you supposed to be now?"

When Knock Out told Starscream he had a new idea for a costume, the seeker expected something more than a fake shaggy silver tail and a pair of fluffy ears that were badly attached to Knock Out’s helm.

"Wolfman..mech.. weremech?. I swear it was better when I imagined it." the red mech sighed in defeat. He thought his idea was pretty cool when he came up with it but when he started dressing up, he kept throwing parts of the costume away because they were ugly and the end result had nothing to do with the image in his head.

He hasn’t even noticed Starscream going behind him until the seeker tugged the fake tail lightly.

"What a pity you can’t feel with it. Or with the ears for that matter. Guess I’ll have to make do with the ones that already can feel.~" Starscream slipped his arms around Knock Out from behind and licked along the underside of the red mech’s left audio receptor.

***

 

**GOMEZ AND MORTICIA ADDAMS**

"Why do I have to be the female? I like the dynamics between these Gomez and Morticia Addams and I have to admit your idea is actually pretty good for once but why am I the female!?!" Starscream whined as he tried to move. The extremely tight, long, and black dress stopped his movements though. The hair from the equally black wig he was wearing was constantly getting in his mouth and he had to rearrange it every few seconds.

"Because you pull off a dress better. And you have the frame for it. Besides, the height difference between us is also in character and I make a better Gomez." Knock Out smirked and rearranged his tie. The black and purple striped costume was clashing with his red paintjob but he couldn’t care about it right then. But the most ridiculous part was the mustache drawn with marker. 

"Tch, peut-être que tu as raison." 

Knock Out was at Starscream’s side in a second and was kissing up the seeker’s arm, completely in character. His servo rested on Starscream’s waist and he dipped the silver mech a moment later.

"Hm how about you speak some seeker language now?~ Maybe you can even teach me a few words." Knock Out purred and placed a kiss on Starscream’s lips.

"Kissing now, teaching languages later.~"

***

 

**DOCTOR/NURSE REVERSE**

"Why should I be the nurse, Starscream? I am the doctor around here. I should play the doctor." Knock Out tugged down on his mini skirt uniform and frowned when it kept riding up.

"Exactly! You should dress up as someone you are not. Besides, I did indulge you and played the nurse last night. It’s only fair you return the favour.~" Starscream smirked and hooked a claw under Knock Out’s chin.

"Now be a good nurse and do what the doctor requires."

Knock Out’s optics dimmed lightly. “And what might the good doctor require, hm?” His voice teased as did his frame which slid against Starscream’s.

A click of metal was heard and Knock Out grinned before slowly kneeling down.

***

 

**RENAISSANCE COSTUME**

"What the frag is that?!?" Starscream was at a loss. Knock Out has had some weird ideas for Halloween costumes but by far - this has been the weirdest of them all and definitely the most time and resource consuming one.

The red mech was dressed as something that was most definitely not from the current times of human history. Knock Out’s broad upper body made the puffy sleeves of the chamarre he was wearing look even more ridiculous. And the weird looking hat with a feather on it wasn’t helping either.

However, the rich colours and textures of the costume and the quality of it made Starscream wonder just how many humans has Knock Out made work on it for him. Probably many. And he probably lured them all with free rides.

"It’s a Renaissance costume." Knock Out looked proud while rearranging his long fur collar.

And Starscream had to admit it looked good on the red mech. And so did the rich embroidery on the front of his clothing and the jewelry hanging from the other’s neck. Actually, if Starscream decided to look only from the waist up - Knock Out looked oddly attractive.

Never has Starscream expected to find a fur collar so attractive before. But the way Knock Out continued to push his perfect face against it made Starscream’s fingers twitch with desire.

This would end up high on his embarrassment list though.

***

 

**KO CHOOSING SS’s COSTUME**

"I won the bet!~" 

Starscream should’ve known not to bet against KO, especially not when the prize for the red mech was to choose the seeker’s costume. Alas, Starscream bet and lost and he could only imagine what embarrassing costume Knock Out had in mind for him.

"Fine, fine, chose a damn costume and let’s get this over with!"

"An angel." Were Knock Out’s only words before a smirk split his face.

"That’s it? An angel? It’s because of the wings, isn’t it?" Starscream was genuinely surprised. He has expected something at least a bit kinky and perverted. But nope. Knock Out has chosen an angel costume.

Starscream went ahead and got dressed. He stuck the huge feathers Knock Out has prepared for him onto his wings and put the cheap plastic halo on his helm. 

It wasn’t until he joined Knock Out in their berthrom that he understood where the kinky part of the red mech’s plan lied.

Knock Out grinned at him, red horns adorning both sides of his helm and a devil’s tail stuck to his aft.

***

** OTHER HALLOWEEN STUFF **

 

**FEEDING EACH OTHER ENERGON SWEETS**

"You made all those energon sweets by yourself? I’m impressed, Knock Out." and Starscream truly was. Seems like Knock Out’s enthusiasm for the human Halloween holiday was far greater than he previously thought. And it wasn’t just about how many costumes they can frag in either.

"Why thank you, Starscream! Want to try some?~"

"I don’t see why not." 

The second Starscream’s servo reached for the sweets, Knock Out moved the tray with them away and smiled.

"Allow me.~" The medic picked a nice blue ball-shaped and jelly-like sweet and presented it in front of Starscream’s mouth. The seeker looked at it for a second before eating the whole of it in one go. 

"Mmm!" The seeker would’ve been otherwise slightly embarrassed by the moan he let out once he tasted the delicious sweet but he could care less right now.

Knock Out grinned and took another sweet - this time it was a cube-shaped and sticky reddish sweet. Starscream quickly devoured it as well. And noticing the parts of the sweet that have stuck to Knock Out’s fingers, he took the other’s servo and licked the rest of the energon goodie from them.

Knock Out’s bit his lip at the display and his vents switched on a higher setting while he watched his middle finger disappearing completely into Starscream’s mouth. 

The seeker released his finger and Knock Out grabbed another equally sticky sweet and made sure to make a mess of it on his servo before presenting it to Starscream.

"I should definitely make sweets more often."

"Mhmmm~~"

***

 

**WATCHING A SCARY MOVIE**

"What’s your fascination with horror movies anyway?" Starscream sat down and crossed his arms, waiting for Knock Out to join him on the couch.

"I have no fascination with them actually. But they are suitable for Halloween. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of such movies." Knock Out teased the seeker before sitting down next to him.

"Pff, don’t be ridiculous! Play the damn movie already!"

Half an hour into the movie, Starscream started to slowly move closer to the red mech. He hated to admit it but he really didn’t like what they were watching. It was creepy to say the least and Starscream would like nothing more than for their screen to magically crack and break on the spot.

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen. And he ended up sitting so close to Knock Out it was physically impossible to move any closer. 

Knock Out, on the other hand, was pleased beyond words. He had laughed when he first saw humans playing the scary-movie-cuddle card but now it didn’t seem so ridiculous anymore. He sneaked an arm around Starscream’s shoulders and the seeker instantaneously climbed in his lap and buried his face in the red mech’s neck, mumbling.

"I hate you so much!"

***

 

**IN A SPOOKY SITUATION**

Post-War life for Starscream and Knock Out has been great so far. They’ve moved to live together in a nice apartment on restored Cybertron with just enough rooms to hide into when they had yet another fight.

And it was after such a fight when the lights started flickering. In the living room where Knock Out was, in the berthroom where Starscream was, throughout the whole apartment.

The weird sounds like something was crawling just outside followed soon after. The sounds got louder and louder and neither Knock Out, nor Starscream could consider them imaginary anymore. And at this point in time, both easily swallowed their pride and were quick to forget the stupid thing they have fought over. 

Starscream was just about ready to join Knock Out in the living room when he noticed movements from the corner of his optic. His helm turned so fast it hurt but he managed to see nothing at all. Turning back towards the door, he was met face-to-face by a scraplet. 

The seeker screeched and in panic he hit the scraplet away from the door and run straight towards Knock Out, grabbing the mech by the hand and quickly leaving the apartment, transforming shortly after and carrying the grounder on top of himself.

~~~  
"I can’t believe they thought the scraplet toy Raf made was real."

"I told you!"

***

 

**TOO MUCH ENERGON SWEETS (PART 1)**

"Aww, that was the last sweet." Starscream pouted after he reached into the bowl with the sweets and found it completely empty. "Knock Ouuuut, make some moreee, mooooreeeee!" Starscream’s voice was slightly higher than the usual. And his movements - even more animated.

"Whaat? I made enough for a week! Staaar, you ate too much!" 

Starscream only pouted dramatically again before licking a leftover of an energon sweet from Knock Out’s lips and giggled. The sound was still foreign to Knock Out and he just stared at the seeker speechless. 

Starscream kissed him sloppily and Knock Out couldn’t help but giggle as well, not sure why exactly. And before he had a chance to kiss back, the seeker stood up in one fluid motion and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards their shared energon deposit.

"Make some more! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeease"

***

 

**TOO MUCH ENERGON SWEETS (PART 2)**

"Aaaagh, my tank hurts. What was wrong with your sweets, Knock Out?!?" Starscream was curled into a ball on the couch, face pressed on against the seat and wings lowered in pain. 

Knock Out rolled his optics and caressed his mate between the trembling wings. “There was nothing wrong with my sweets! You just ate too many.” 

Starscream whine as another pang of pain shot though his tank.

"You were feeding them to me! Why didn’t you stop?!?" oh Starscream was bitter. He loved to blame others for his mistakes but this time Knock Out did indeed share the blame with him. And the red mech knew it and winced when Starscream pointed it out.

“Well..in my defense, you were so enthusiastically licking the sweets off my fingers I couldn’t gather the strength to tell you to stop..”

"I fragging hate you.."

***

 

**WHAT IS “SPOOPY” ?**

"What is spoopy?"

Starscream never expected any profound questions when his mate was browsing the human internet but this was beyond even the usual useless information that Knock Out tended to take interest in.

"Don’t know and don’t care. But it sounds a lot like that nasty stuff that comes out of the fleshbags’ afts and I would’ve really appreciated it if you haven’t said it while I was trying to eat." Starscream snapped at Knock Out and forcefully put down the energon sweet he was about to enjoy eating.

"Ugh! Really, Starscream, that’s what you thought of?!? Ugh, disgusting!" 

"You were the one ruining my treat here! Don’t complain! Just look it up."

Knock Out turned his attention to his tablet again and searched for the word.

"Well, what did you find?"

"Something that is funny and spooky at the same time." Knock Out read the definition aloud. "That’s lame.."

"I don’t even know what you expected.”

***

 

**SS WATCHING KO MAKE ENERGON SWEETS**

When Starscream came back to his shared apartment with Knock Out, he was welcomed by a sight he has never expected to see.

The red mech has taken out a couple of energon cubes from their storage. They and a bunch of other vials with various substances were put all on a huge table where Knock Out was mixing them together. 

Knock Out has been so concentrated on his work that he didn’t notice Starscream until the seeker was on the other side of the table, reaching for one of the already mixed substances that had yet to solidify.

When Knock Out noticed Starscream trying to eat the unfinished candy, he slapped the seeker’s hand and made a condemnatory ‘tsk tsk’ sounds at him.

"Don’t touch! There’ll be plenty of sweets later."

Starscream only hissed back, angry for being treated like a sparkling. But he didn’t attempt to steal any of the other unfinished sweets. He simply observed Knock Out preparing them and found that oddly relaxing.


	2. Cooking Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out tries to teach Starscream how to make energon sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fic reward for angelover44 who won my 700+ Followers Fic Giveaway on Tumblr.  
> It's also a continuation for the Halloween prompts in the previous chapter.

“Teach me.”

Knock Out turned towards Starscream in surprise, clueless what his mate meant. 

“What?”

“Teach me to make those energon sweets you made for that weird human holiday.” Starscream crossed his arms and looked at Knock Out expectantly. The red mech blinked twice before what he was asked to do sank into his processor. Well, that was certainly a surprise. Starscream loved the sweets Knock Out made for Halloween but he never showed even a tiny bit of interest in how they were made.

“Um, okay, if that’s what you want.” Truth be told, the medic was skeptical how long this activity would remain interesting to Starscream. Or how long it would be before the seeker got frustrated with failures that were most likely going to happen.

But if that’s what his mate wanted – fine then.

***

It was a nice morning and Knock Out has prepared a huge table for the … test cooking. For Cybertronians, making anything out of energon required a certain kind of chemical education. Which of course Knock Out had but Starscream, on the other hand, well..

On the table laid several big ordinary energon cubes and a couple of smaller ones filled with other types of energon, as well as many other ingredients to be added to the different types of sweets.

“Okay, let’s start with something simple but delicious, okay.” Knock Out smiled and placed a medium sized empty cube in front of Starscream. “Now, first you have to fill it with 2 small cubes of ordinary energon and an extra mini cube of high grade. Then mix them together nicely.”

Knock Out moved to stand on Starscream’s left side as the seeker was pouring the first ingredients. So far so good. Even a sparkling couldn’t mess that part up.

Starscream finished mixing the two energons together when Knock Out handed him another super small cube with something the seeker didn’t recognize. Before the red mech could give instruction to put only a pinch of the stuff into the big cube, Starscream took it from his hands and emptied the whole content into the energon.

“Wait! NO—“

*BOOM*

The mixture has become unstable and exploded into their faces, covering them with energon. Luckily, Knock Out has decided to start with something simple for a reason. The explosion wasn’t even remotely big enough to hurt them in any way. But it managed to make a real mess of the whole table and their frames. 

Starscream blinked in surprise and turned towards his mate, trying his best to put an innocent and apologetic smile on his lip components.

“Oops.”

Knock Out was far from amused. His beautiful finish has been ruined. Although, a quick shower was all it was needed to fix that. But he had just polished not more than an hour ago. Which he now realized was a mistake. 

“What a mess! Couldn’t you wait for my instructions!?”

Starscream rolled his optics. “You should’ve said them earlier. How was I supposed to know I shouldn’t have put the whole cube? Speak faster next time!”

Knock Out shook his helm. How typical – Starscream trying to put the blame on someone else. On him. Again. He reached for the seeker’s shoulder and grabbed it, pulling downwards until their optics were on the same level.

“No. You will listen better next time!” He weakened his hold. “Now, this mess you made – we’ll deal with it later. For now, however, I believe a bath is in order.”

Starscream didn’t protest and soon followed Knock Out and into their washracks where the red mech was already filling their bathtub. Once ready, the red mech slipped inside and relaxed, a sigh escaping his mouth and vents.

Starscream lost no time following his mate into the tub as well, settling on the opposite side. Neither said a word for a couple of minutes, both enjoying the soothing effect of the bath. Until Starscream felt movement, a set of knees positioning on either side of his hips and a frame lowering itself into his lap. Soon, he felt a sponge against his helm, gently and methodically cleaning the mess off of him. He opened his optics lazily to see a very concentrated Knock Out towering over him. 

Knock Out liked clean and shiny frames. Starscream knew that much. So he let him clean his frame as obsessively as he wanted. He simply laid back and enjoyed the pampering. 

A couple of minutes later, Knock Out was finished cleaning and the sponge left Starscream’s face. The seeker smirked at his mate before grasping the red mech’s hips and pushing him back to the other side of the tub, effectively reversing their positions. He rewarded Knock Out a quick kiss before reaching for the sponge and proceeding to clean the sports car to a shining perfection.

Unsurprisingly, Knock Out also only sat back and enjoyed being taken care of. Starscream’s hand against the nape of his neck and the thumb under his chin, controlling his helm’s every move, were strangely relaxing to Knock Out. And the little kisses Starscream awarded ever cleaned part of his face made him almost want to have disastrous cooking lessons more often. The cleaning was finished sooner than he would’ve liked though. Opening his optics, Knock Out was met by an amused Starscream.

“I must admit, Knock Out, I didn’t expect to take a bath without you trying something funny.”  
Not a second later Starscream felt a light poke against his inner thigh. “…You just can’t keep it in, can you…”

“No~”


	3. On the Other Side of the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out gets a nice surprise while stuck in the wall. Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote that more than a year ago

Knock Out resented his current position. It was true that there were a lot more awful and brutal punishments that Megatron could’ve given him but being stuck in a wall was probably the most humiliating one of all. And the worst part of it was that his lower part of his frame was on the other side of the wall. And many Decepticons took the presented opportunity to ‘kick some ass’, literally. The red mech was only glad that they were still seeing him as a superior officer and wouldn’t dare to abuse his behind in a different way.

At least that’s what he thought before two claws lightly traveled across his waist and down his hip. The sensation would’ve been quite pleasant if he wasn’t stuck in the wall and if the one who was doing it to him was someone he actually liked. And there was no one left aboard the Nemesis that fitted the criteria.  
The claws then traced some of the deeper scratches the other Decepticons had left on the medic’s aft. At first, Knock Out didn’t realize what the other was doing. He was feeling servos touching his behind and his processor automatically generated the worst case scenario and stick with it as the only possible one. But he didn’t try to kick the other. In his absolutely helpless situation that would either anger them or excite them more. And Knock Out didn’t desire either of these. Moreover, it would give them pleasure to see him struggle and he was definitely not giving that to anyone! He must’ve made quite a ridiculous and pained expression because two passing drones eyed him funnily.

The servo on his aft didn’t stay long though. After it was done tracing the scratches it retreated slowly. For a good half a minute nothing happened and the suspension was killing Knock Out. He couldn’t even hear anything, not across the sturdy wall. He was completely in the dark about what was happening.

Until he felt something soft being pressed against the back of his thigh. The red mech was surprised, to say the least. A second later the cushiony texture started to move and Knock Out immediately recognized what it was – a buffer. Someone was buffing the scratches out of his plating…

It was so bizarre. He couldn’t wrap his processor around it. No one aboard the Nemesis liked, respected or pitied him enough to do something like that. But the wonderful sensation of the buffer smoothing away the imperfections of his finish was enough to distract his mind from the question. The soft pad went up and down his thigh and then withdrew. Knock Out moaned in dissatisfaction at it and did his best to keep himself from sticking his aft out in search of the buffer. That would be too humiliating even for him. Moreover, he still didn’t know who the other mech was.

The buffer returned, this time to his other thigh and efficiently erased any evidence of abuse. Then it withdrew again and Knock Out didn’t even realize he was holding his breath in anticipation of its returning. He was certain this time it would return to his aft and he partially hated himself for wanting it so badly.

He felt a servo lightly pressing on his back. And if his processor was still capable of working properly he might’ve guessed who the hand belonged to. However, before he had time to get his thoughts together the buffer touched down on his red aft and this time he couldn’t stop himself from pressing back and shifting his position to open his legs more. He would most likely become the laughing stock of the Decepticons and he’d detest himself later for that but right now he just couldn’t bring himself to care that much.

The buffer moved up and down and in circles, leaving smooth shining finish after it. Whoever was buffing him seemed to be very thorough about his work. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long to remove all the scratches, at least not as long as Knock Out wished.

The red mech was a little surprised by his reaction to it. It was rare for him to get aroused by these activities, especially if the one doing it to him was unknown and probably unpleasant mech. But he had gotten excited regardless.

The buffer slid down even more, brushing against the medic’s interface panel before it suddenly changed gears to a much faster spinning and pressed much more firmly directly on top of the interface panel. Knock Out choked on his moan and before he knew it his panel had flown open. He shut it closed as quickly as he could, shame burning on his face plates. Hoping that the other hadn’t seen that was a wishful but stupid thinking.

The buffer had retracted once more and this time most likely for good. The red mech was hanging in suspension again but this time nothing seemed to happen. Had the other left? His processor was so focused on his backside he almost didn’t see the mech that was walking straight towards him. Wings held proudly up and arms behind his back, Starscream himself was strolling down the hall in his direction.

Knock Out reset his optics. Was the seeker really aboard the Nemesis? It couldn’t be…

The slender mech moved closer to the medic’s face, smirk on his lips and gleeful glow in his optics.

"You should take better care of yourself, Doctor.~" in a low amused voice Starscream repeated the same exact words Knock Out used to say to him so often. One servo came from behind his back and grabbed the red mech’s chin, the thumb claw tracing the lower lip before he released him.

The seeker turned his back on Knock Out and walked down the corridor, his other servo still holding the buffer which was now bumping against his aft with every cheerful step he took.

And suddenly the whole experience became so much better.

**‘Oh how I missed you, Commander!~’**


End file.
